


好奇害死猫 上

by 20_hoziszd



Series: 好奇害死猫 [1]
Category: Hozi - Fandom, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 19:40:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21082022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/20_hoziszd/pseuds/20_hoziszd





	好奇害死猫 上

李知勋拉着行李箱来投靠他外祖父前，从未想过他母亲曾生活在这么一个大户人家。光是他在铁门外窥见的花园就已经是他家十几倍大。他无法理解他母亲为何放弃优渥的生活，与他所谓生理上的父亲在一起。每天就窝在破烂的家里哭泣，等那个男人回家，直到她郁郁寡终前还是没等来那人。所幸她还记得她还有那么一个儿子，临死之前联系了她的父亲把他接过去。

“小少爷，久等了。请随我来吧。”一名中年男子打开铁门邀他进去，还伸手想接过他手中的行李箱。

“不...不用劳烦您了，我自己来吧。”李知勋很少遇见这么友善对他的人，让他感到些许不适。

“小少爷不必这么客气，我是这里的管家，以后就由我来照顾你的生活起居。现在我带你去参观以后生活的地方。”管家还是接过了他手中的行李，开始带领他参观这个他未来要生活的地方。

进去后，李知勋发现这里比他在门外看见的要大很多。花园几乎占据了这个庄园的一半，一眼望去几乎看不见尽头。管家带领他穿过长长的欧式走廊，来到了一处金碧辉煌的地方，桌上和墙上都摆放着他曾在书上见过的装饰品，头顶上还挂着巨大的水晶吊灯。他低头看了看自己洗的发白的牛仔裤和稍微开胶的帆布鞋，愈发觉得自己和这里格格不入。

管家似乎看出了他的不安，“老爷和夫人都是很和善的人，他们会喜欢你的。”

他点了点头，手指却还在绞着衣角。

外祖父看上去并不是很喜欢他，但也谈不上讨厌。他想，大概是因为他长得更像他父亲的缘故吧。倒是外祖母，见到他就上前搂住他，摸摸他的头，摸摸他的脸。事实上他并不习惯这样亲密的接触，但看着外祖母眼眶中的泪，他不忍心躲开。

李知勋已经在这生活一段时间了。除了生活无聊了点，没有他喜欢的可乐，餐桌也很少出现他爱吃的白米饭，没什么不好的地方。至少不会饿着肚子上学，又带着一身伤回家，还要去兼职筹备生活费和母亲的医药费。

他最喜欢待的地方还是花园，有各种各样的花，偶尔还会出现可爱的小生物。他常常在天气好的时候去花园看书，一看就是一个下午，直到管家叔叔来寻他吃饭。

从旧家带来的书已经看完了。李知勋在书房陈列的书架中寻找着，几乎所有的书都密密麻麻写满了他看不懂单词，最后终于在角落找到了一本他能看懂的书。

他拍了拍书上的灰，仔细辨认着封皮上的字，他只分辨出“爱丽丝”三个字。翻开里页，书页早已泛黄，一看就知道有点年头。不过主人肯定很珍惜它，破损的地方都仔细地用透明胶修补好了。他想，这应该是他母亲留下来的。

李知勋拿着书走到他平时看书的地方。这里在花园的边缘处，连佣人都很少来，却是这个庄园最安静的地方，也是他最喜欢的地方。

他躺在草坪上，开始看他母亲留下的书。大概是因为它是一本童话书，李知勋很快就看了一大半。突然右边的草丛动了动，他起身一看，出现了一只小兔子。他以为自己看花眼，揉了揉眼睛。的确出现了一只白兔，白兔似乎瞄了他一眼，开始往一个方向跑。

他想起了书里面的情节，开始跟着兔子，他好奇跟着它走会不会出现些什么神奇的事情，会不会出现山洞让他进入奇幻的世界。李知勋已经忘记管家叔叔告诫过他不要走出花园的范围，只被自己的好奇心驱使着。

他一路追寻着兔子，来到一面墙后，却发现不见它的踪影，只看见一道矮小的木门。木门上早已生锈的锁被他轻而易举的拔下来。他用力推开木门，蹲下身子钻过去。

出现在他面前的也是花园，和他家的不一样的是，这里的花和植物他大多数都喊不上名字。他一边打量着这个陌生的花园，一边寻找着引他来的兔子。

权顺荣在花园里晒着太阳，却发现了一个陌生的小男孩闯进他的领地。穿着背带短裤，戴着贝雷帽的小男孩正在他花园里找些什么东西。他放轻脚步走过去，“你在找什么？”

李知勋被突然出现的声音吓了一跳。他扭头一看，一个穿着西装的男人撑着膝盖看着蹲着的他。那人胸前还挂着一个金色的怀表。

尽管他看上去不像兔子更像仓鼠，但这个地方李知勋从没见过，兔子也不见了。他理所当然把现在的情况和书上的情节联系到一起，“你是兔子先生吗？”

权顺荣看着可爱的小男孩真挚地问着他堂皇的问题，忍不住笑了起来。他直起身子想让小男孩早些回家，却因为身高差通过微大的衬衫领口看见了他白净的胸膛。他看着他白白嫩嫩的小腿，改变了主意。

他看着小男孩白皙修长的手抓着一本写着爱丽丝的书，“那你是爱丽丝吗？”

小男孩摇摇头，“我是李知勋。”

“噢~知勋啊，我是来接你去参加茶话会的。你要来吗？”

李知勋的直觉告诉他，不能相信面前的的人。但他的好奇心打败了他的理智，他点了点头。

权顺荣带他绕了几条小道，来到一座假山面前，拨开一处地方的爬山虎，出现了一个漆黑的山洞。

李知勋跟在权顺荣身后，牵着他的衣角，穿过狭长的隧道终于看见了有光的地方。权顺荣却停下了脚步，从胸前的口袋拿出一条手帕。“接下来的地方，要保密哦~”

李知勋的眼睛被他蒙上，只能被他牵着继续往前走。他只能凭着直觉和听觉来感受自己去到什么地方。

他感觉自己穿过了长长的走廊，紧接着是打开门锁的声音，权顺荣停下了脚步。他正准备询问什么时候能摘下手帕时，却被人推到在柔软的床铺上，双手被拷上冰凉的东西，他挣扎了一下，发现自己只能小幅度的动作，手上的东西随着他的动作发出“哗啦”的声响。

“先生？”他很慌张。

“怎么了？”权顺荣正一颗一颗解开他的扣子，露出他白净的胸膛。

“不是说参加茶会吗？”

“参加茶会之前要变装呀，我的爱丽丝。”权顺荣笑他现在还天真的相信茶会这种事。

“我…嗯啊…”

权顺荣一手拨弄他浅粉色的肉粒，一手顺着宽大的裤脚揉捏他的臀肉。

李知勋看不见东西。只感觉有人从他的脖子亲吻到胸膛，然后咬上他的乳尖。

他想推开他，但是手被束缚住，只能承受着从未有过的感觉。“先生…”小男孩的声音微微颤抖着。

李知勋听不到任何回答，只听见权顺荣吮吸他皮肤时发出的声音。他感觉权顺荣顺着他的胸膛，在他腹部落下细细的吻。

“啪嗒”他的裤扣被打开了。他的分身被人隔着内裤含入口中，那人正用舌尖描绘着他的形状。

他的分身逐渐硬挺起来，权顺荣咬下他的内裤，把他裤子扒到膝盖处，然后含住他的分身开始吞吐，手上还把玩着他的阴囊。还恶劣地用舌尖勾了勾他的铃口。

李知勋哪有受过这种刺激，被他这样勾一下，直接射了权顺荣满口精液。眼角还因为过度地刺激溢出泪花，打湿了手帕。“呜…先生…”声音带上哭腔。

权顺荣吐掉口中的精液，从床头柜拿出一管润滑剂拆封，倒在手上。

李知勋感觉他的裤子被人扯掉，腿被折起靠在胸膛，后穴被抹上冰凉的东西，异物在润滑剂的作用下，慢慢进入他的体内。

“先生，好奇怪……”他不适地扭动自己的腰，试图让异物退出体内。

“别乱动。”权顺荣终于开口说话了，“会舒服的。”

李知勋才发现他体内的是一根手指。他清晰的感觉到手指在探索他的肠道，直到被戳到某个地方，他身体不禁颤抖了一下。他感觉穴口被撑大，体内塞进了第二根手指，不断刺激着他的敏感点，随后第三根手指也慢慢加入。

“不……太刺激了……啊”李知勋再次喷射出浓稠的精液。他躺在床上喘着气，抽出手指的后穴还在不断收缩着。

突然蒙在眼上的手帕被扯掉，他还没适应眼前的光亮就被人翻过来，跪趴在床上。他终于看清束缚他的到底是怎么，下一秒却被人抬起腰进入。

“嗯啊…先生…好胀…太深了”权顺荣还没等他适应过来就开始抽插，他手上的铁链也随着他的顶撞发出声响。

已经射过两次，再加上第一次就是后入，让李知勋很快就软下腰。但权顺荣掐着他的腰让他无法踏下身子。

权顺荣看着李知勋凸出的脊椎忍不住分出手摸了摸，却感觉身下的人抖了一下，后穴收缩得更厉害了。他继续轻轻地扫过他的脊椎。

李知勋脊椎被权顺荣摸上那一刻感到一种触电感，全身发麻。后穴被不断顶弄着，每一下进出都带出柔软的肠肉，脊椎又被权顺荣抚摸着，让他感觉又要射了。

要释放的前一秒，却被权顺荣堵住了铃口。“现在还不行哦，知勋等等我吧。”权顺荣亲亲他的耳朵，加快了抽插的速度。

李知勋因为强烈的快感却无法宣泄，抓着床单呜咽起来，“先生…呜呜…求求了…让我射出来吧”

权顺荣到达顶端的时候终于放开了他，终于得以释放的快感让李知勋舒服得晕睡过去。

再次醒来后，身上已经被清理过了。

“醒了？”坐在一旁看书的权顺荣起身走了过来。

“啊…”李知勋想说些什么，发现嗓子沙哑了。

权顺荣拿起床头柜的水喂给他喝，“饿吗？”

他点点头。

“那现在换衣服准备去参加茶会吧，爱丽丝。”权顺荣把他抱在怀里，给他一件一件穿上准备好的蓝白女仆装。最后给他套上白色的小腿袜，穿好小皮鞋。

他不解地看着身上的衣服，却被权顺荣抱起，走出房间，又穿过长长的走廊，来到一扇木门前。

权顺荣放下他，摸摸他的头“里面有人在等你哦，快进去吧。”转身准备离开，却被他拉住衣袖。

“你不进去吗？”

“我待会再来。进去之后记得吃饱一点。”吃饱才有力气继续做呀。


End file.
